Cursed
by Dragonrider04
Summary: After the incident when Megaman attempted to absorb Gospel,he ran away still in Bug Style.Now four years into the future,Megaman returns,but looks can be decieving...
1. Teaser Trailer

Okay,I'm super very sorry for the lateness of my updating.So I present the fiirst part of my three part update(One oneshot,this,and a Digital Secrets update) so enjoy.Oh and in other news,Tai is having torture as Mimi gives him a makeover.-view goes to Tai in a dress with lots of makeup on and Mimi holding a mirror in front of him-

Tai:MIMI!?!WHAT THE IN FRICK DID YOU DO TO ME?!

Mimi:Oh be quiet,all I did was give you an improvement

Tai:My as-

Mimi:TAI!-whacks him with giant rubber mallet-

Tai:YEOW!!!!

Well enjoy what I gave you for this.Also know that this is merely the teaser trailer.The chapters will come soon in this same fic.THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT!!!!!!

PS:If the text comes out wrong.FYI me immediately.

PSS:This is what comes out after watching the trailer for Spiderman 3.A cookie to whoever sees a similarity

**Cursed **

**Trailer Teaser**

**Dragonrider04**

The dark shadow loomed over the fallen navi."No please no!" screamed Roll as the bulky navi summoned it's massive buster.

Roll screams into the air.

Suddenly,five blasts tear through the bulky navi,deleting it.In the shadows,two bright orange eyes staring into her emerald ones.

------------------

"W-what are you?!" demanded the dark Heel navi.

"Me?" echoed the voice all around him.

"I am your worst nightmare" came the voice,right next to his ear.

-----------------

"Are you sure you're okay Megaman?You've been acting a little wierd since you came back" asked Lan

"Well,I feel fine" replied Megaman.

'But are you fine?' thought Lan.

-----------------

"What does it matter to you Darkman if I kill this one pink navi?" asked Bass holding up an unconcious Roll.

"Everything!" roared Darkman as he lunged at Bass.

-----------------

"Lan,I can't tell you everything now.But there are things in motion,that cannot be undone.Watch out for Megaman,I fear his time is coming" whispered Yuuchirou.

"Dad no!" cried out Lan.

BANG!The sound echoed throughout the air as a bullet drilled into Dr.Hikari's heart.

----------------

"The world changes Megaman.You are a relic of the past.Of an old age of navis.Now,I will kill you and your operator.Then all remains of the Hikaris will die." laughed the beastlike navi ferally as he leapt at Megaman.

"You..will...not...harm...my...BROTHER!!!" roared Megaman,a light bursting from him as it engulfed him.


	2. Flashbacks and Friends

Supness,it's me again.I feel very annoyed,and I'm sure you are too.Me,because nobody is willing to give me that ONE REVIEW that would get me to update,so I'm willing to make an exception since the last chapter was just a crappy teaser trailer.

PS:Tai's fine,he'll just have to get used to wearing a dress

PSS:I realize Failiure is so crappy,but that doesn't mean I can't get reviews for it!I'm even accepting flames at the moment!

PSSS:I need three more reviews for Digital Secrets before I update there

PSSSS:I currently have over 25 story ideas up and waiting for writing.But to get to that,I NEED REVIEWS TO FINISH THESE!

PSSSSS:I realize that my rendition of Megaman fighting Gospel will be a little inaccurate,but I missed that episode so I have only Rockman EXE Online for support,and that's just the text summary

----------------------------------------------------

**Cursed**

**Chapter 1:Flashbacks and Friends**

**Dragonrider04**

The enormous black beast roared as the area around it glowed and formed into a purple matrix grid.It took a step forward as more buildings around it became purple.Suddenly,out of nowhere,an electric blue blast flys out of the sky and lands upon the ground,creating a small crater.As the smoke clears neon orange eyes piece the gray cloud.A gray bugged boot with some extra armor around the ankle appeared.Then a black suit,followedby two grey bugged gauntlets.The figure looked up at the massive beast.

The beast roared again.The being said nothing."Megaman?" asked a boy.He too got no answer.Megaman leapt up and headbutted the beast in the lower jaw,then sending a flurry of kicks into hi's muzzle as the thing was brought down.Building crumble under the doomed wake of the beast Gospel.Megaman turns to the building around him and raises his hand,now glowing as data flows into them.

Unbeknownst to Megaman,Gospel has risen and stomps on Megaman.It growls in victory only to see Megaman escaped.Megaman raises his arm again ans absorbs Gospel along with the rest of the city.Suddenly,Megaman screams out in pain as everything around him is sucked into his hand.He can't stop. The boy screams out Megaman's name.Megaman screams out Lan before he disappears in an explosion of data.The city is back.Gospel is missing,and Megaman's shadow is seen running into the darkness of the Undernet,never to be seen again...

...Or so everyone thought...

Net City:December 10th,200X - 4 years later

Roll hummed to herself.It was a bright shining day,long awaited peace had finally fallen over the city.Duo was gone,the Cyber Beasts Faltzer and Griega deleted,and the world seemed perfect.Yet Roll seemed like she was still partially hurt by something.Megaman's disappearance four years ago had placed a bottomless hole in her heart.Never giving her happiness like when her friend was still around.In her thoughts she never noticed the dark looming shadow behind her.

'Well,I know he'll come back,i just know it' Roll assured herself like she had been for the past four years,and in all that time,her hope was now finally dimishing and through this,she had forced herself to forget how Megaman left and even what he looked like when he did.She turned towards an alley and walked into it,planning to head to one of the parks that dotted Net City,but this one was special,it was one Maylu and Roll made just for them,nobody could enter it but Roll.She pressed a series of buttons on the gate and the large wooden doors swung open.Inside was a massive array of flowers combining to replicate the Hikari symbol.In the center was a fountain made of white marble dotted with blue stone bits,a few small benches outlining the small park.Roll sighed and sat down on the nearest one.Then she felt a tug on her bow,a hand covering her mouth,and then darkness...

Undernet Area X

Roll's eyes slowly opened to the darkness.A massive cloaked navi in front of her.She could tell this was very bad, be cause he looked far stronger than Gutsman,taller than Protoman,and almost as intimidating as Bass. "Welcome to my humble abode,my sweet.I've been searching for weak navis like you to delete" it smiled.Roll's heart dropped like a rock.She had heard of these navis.They had come into existience a year ago,they were supposed to clean up random viral data,what the scientists who made them didn't see is that instead of the viral data they took was deleted,it was absorbed into their systems,making them evil.Now it was said they preyed upon unsuspecting navis,deleted them,and took their data to get stronger.

The dark shadow loomed over Roll,buster at the ready."No please no!" screamed Roll as the bulky navi charged it's massive buster.Roll screams into the air as it's about to fire.Suddenly,five blasts tear through the bulky navi,deleting it."Huh?" asked Roll,summoning her arrow in case it was something worse."Who are you?" she asked to the darkness.two bright orange eyes open up,glaring into her emerald ones.They were glowing like a bright orange light in the dark,pupiless.Roll's heart jumped when she heard it's heavy clad footsteps on the ground.The navi was all black,it's icon was just a black spot over a silver ring.The navi had heavy armor over it's wrists and ankles along with two silver stripes highlighting his helmet.

The navi held out it's hand.Roll took a step back,thinking it was a trick.Then the navi summoned an energy ball in it's hand and pulled it back as it grew bigger.Roll was about to run when black vines held her to the ground.The navi blasted it's energy ball.The dark energy flew past her and exploded not too far off from her.The vines receeded back into the ground, and Roll ran towards where the energy blast was,she didn't even notice she had walked through a portal until she bumped into a navi at the other end of the block."Oh sorry" spoke Roll as she logged out,thinking of only one thing,those two neon orange eyes.

Back at Undernet Area X

The navi watched as her data stream left the city,it blinked,suddenly,it's eyes were emerald green,and normal looking."Roll" he muttered as he walked off back into the shadows on the area.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Okay,I'm sorry for the short chappie but I promise the next one is where it starts to heat up and where the chapters get LONGER!R&R people!PLEASEEEEEEEEE!!!


	3. Darkman

**Cursed**

**Chapter 2:Darkman**

**Dragonrider04**

A dark hell navi walked around the depths of the internet.he had heard a rumored new Black Shadow running around the Undernet X.The navi wanted to see this for himself.He activated the portal and walked into the black void.

--------------------------------

It was really wierd.Why did he seem like she knew him.Why was he helping her instead of hurting her like the rest of the undernet navis.Roll contemplated all of this from the safety of her PET."What makes me so special?" she asked herself.

--------------------------------

The dark hell navi looked around.Nothing interesting."I knew it,it was just a rumor" he said as he began to walk out.Suddenly, a dark silhouette of another navi blocked the way."Wha?!" gasped the dark hell navi.Then,all light disappeared from the area,the dark hell navi panicked and began firing his buster everywhere."Where are you?!" roared the navi."Right here" said the second navi emotionlessly."Die!" growled the dark hell navi as he fired a barrage of bullets at the black navi,aiming for the orange eyes.The black navi raised his arm and the shots froze in place,time had stopped,then the navi faded away as the shots flew past where it was. "W-what are you?!" stuttered the dark hell navi. "Me?" tuanted the second navi from the darkness as the voice came from all around him."I am your worst nightmare" it whispered from behind the dark hell navi.

--------------------------------

Protoman looked around.Roll had called him to this address,yet there was something really wrong about it.There was no Roll."Chaud,I can't find her.I'm logging out" reported the red swordsman as he began walking away.Then he heard the creak of two doors open.He turned back around and there was Roll,behind her was a massive garden."Roll?" asked Protoman."Umm hi,come in.I need to talk to you about something" answered Roll slightly nervous for some reason."Uhh okay" said Protoman as he followed his friend inside.

--------------------------------

In the darkness of the Undernet,in all areas,the sound of a navi screaming in terror as it died reached the ears of all navis,but one inparticular.In the Immortal Area,two red eyes snapped open,black and yellow spiked guantlets rose from a dark brown cloak."He has returned" the navi said,"Lets see who is the real Black Shadow of the Undernet."

--------------------------------

"Umm Protoman,about yesterday,ummm I got kidnapped by one of those messed up data cleaning navis and I was saved by this one navi.I was hoping to ask you if you could see if you had any records on it" asked Roll."Okay,what did he look like?" asked Protoman."He was all black with heavy armor on his wrists and ankles and had creepy orange eyes." she explained.Protoman opened up a window in midair and entered the description.After about a few seconds,Protoman got his answer."Sorry Roll,but the only navi that fits that description is a dark Hell Navi."No,it wasn't that.It was more humane" protested Roll."Well then it's not a registered navi." replied Protoman emotionlessly."Oh well,thanks for trying" said Roll as the two walked out.

--------------------------------

In Undernet X,black flames burned all around,giving dim light to the area.Massive pillars of black data rose from the ground and reached different heights.Random poision and holy panels were everywhere,along with gray portals leading to anywhere you wanted.Though the most disturbing of all was the statues of Hell navis.Randomly placed around the area with their navi cores ripped out.Bass looked around for anyone."He's in here" growled the Black Shadow."Welcome to my home Bass" echoed a voice,"Do you remember me?" Bass said nothing.

"Aww c'mon,I'm insulted.THE great Black Shadow has forgotten his second greatest rival?" taunted the echoing voice.Something in Bass then snapped."You!?!You were quite the nuisance" said Bass.Meanwhile black vines slowly crept towards Bass."Oh I' more than just a nuisance now.I'm you're most dangerous enemy!" roared the navi as the vines gripped Bass and wrapped around him.

"You are a fool.You may be a master of controlling data,but I always was better than you" grinned Bass as the vines wilted and fell off of him,"Tell me navi,before I defeat you and take your power.Do you have a name?" "Darkman" grunted the other navi."Well Darkman,prepare to be deleted!" growled Bass as he flew into the darkness,grabbing something and tossing it into the light.Bass summoned his dark arm blades and began slashing like crazy at Darkman."I'm not the one who's going to die Bass" he growled as he summoned his own two swords and the titans clashed.

Darkman swirled around in the air,sending sonic booms all over Bass,which countered with a couple Earthbreaker attacks.Darkman grunted as he crosses his arms and takes the hit."You can't beat me Darkman,you never could.Just like when we last met...you never stood a chance" grinned Bass as he charged his buster,while Darkman was catching his breath."I didn't know what I was capable of and had little control over myself" replied Darkman."Either way,YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" roared Bass as he relased his buster's shot.

Darkman got into a defensive stance and a shield formed in front of him,shattering as it was hit,but taking it all with it.Bass growled."Darkness Overload!" he roared.Darkman pointed his arms to each side of him,black data rising to him,melting into a plasmatic state."Black Burst!" roared Darkman,the attacks growing in size until it seemed they would engulf the whole area.

--------------------------------

The whole Undernet shook in the wake of the explosion.Traveling up to the tallest skyscraper in Net City,shattering the glass and making it tremble at the power of the battle.Navis everywhere wondered what force in the internet could do such a thing as to shake buildings with ease.Black cloaks in the alleys of the city looked at their leader."The Gods of Wrath have met,and they are very,very angry." spoke the leading one prophetically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhhhhhhh and now the antagonists appear,the Roll thing seems random at the moment,but I'm in the process of turning it into a very heavy plot detail appearing near the final battle.

Next Chapter:Protoman,Searchman,and Roll confront Darkman.Lan's naviless role in this storyline is now shown(Lamely) and some old friends return


	4. An Old Friend Returns

Ello duckies!Yes I know you all hate me.BUT I have been busy.I've decided to extend a fourth part to the Black Ooze Saga(Gotta change the title again).I've got up to chapter 2 written on that.Yet it will be postponed at least until Digital Secrets and Cursed and finished.Since I don't want to try your nearly non-existient patience.Here's the update!Yes it may seem like some characters are a little OOC.But it fits with the storyline.Also,this is going to show what Lan's been doing since Gospel...

**Cursed**

**Chapter 3:An Old Friend Returns**

**Dragonrider04**

Liaka looks at Chaud."You're kidding" said Liaka."I wish I was,but if we have a loose navi that can delete others in a few shots and manipulate data,we need all the help we can get" replied Chaud.The Vice President of IPC had called Lan,Liaka,and Maylu to discuss this matter about the mysterious navi."I'll see if any of the Net Police have similar records of some of those incidents" suggested Lan.Over the years,Lan had realized that he had to pass school without Megaman,so Lan did two things.First,he worked harder in school and got a little smarter(he did not at any cost want to fail),and because he had no navi anymore,he took it upon himself to help out the others in any way he could.

"Okay,Protoman,Searchman,and Roll are going to go into the Undernet and look for this navi." added Liaka. They all agreed as Chaud,Liaka,and Maylu jacked in their navis.Meanwhile,Lan went into another room and began sending hordes of KillerEye virii into the Undernet."Whatever this navi is,we'll find it" reassured Lan to himself.

--------------------------------

Bass and Darkman looked at each other with agonizing hate.The two were out of breath and most of the area had been destroyed by their fury."You've gotten better since our first meeting" grunted Bass."You too Bass.It seems like we have met a stalemate" gasped Darkman."Until next time" growled Bass threateningly,allowing Darkman to know that Bass would be back.The Black Shadow left Undernet X with a blast at a nearby statue,destroying it.Darkman shrugged and raised him arms.The fallen pillars rose again.Data from all of the network came to them and repaired the great black towers."They'll be here soon" he muttered unmoving as more data poured in before him into a stairway,at the top of this stairway,a large black marble seat.Darkman climbed up to it and sat down the minutes until his guests arrived.

--------------------------------

Protoman,Searchman,and Roll walked into the Undernet and instantly noticed it was quiet."Alright!Out now!" demanded Protoman,knowing his Net Saviour status was well known around these areas,and some Hell navis appeared.Protoman grabbed one by the neck."Talk,has there been anything wierd around here lately?!" demanded the red raider."Don't hurt me,all I know is that some black and yellow finned navi came flying out of the Undernet X really damaged and blowing up any navi that got near him" explained the Hell navi."How do we get there?!" growled Protoman."The pillars.Get on top and they lower down to whatever level of the Undernet you want" stuttered slightly the Hell navi.

Protoman dropped the Hell navi,leaving it to run away from the group as they headed to the black pillars."These were placed here today.Be careful,if that navi was describing Bass coming out of here heavily damaged,we could end up deleted if we aren't careful" warned Searchman.The other two nodded as they stood on a pillar each.There was a rumbling sound,like an earthquake.The black columns shuddered,and then,they sank,dropping into the hole below,past Undernet 2,through Undernet 5,and below Undernet 7.Then they stopped.The navis looked around,they were standing in the middle of a black void.

The sound of heavy clad boots came from all around them.Suddenly,Searchman fired his gun,the shot flew and then exploded for some reason."What?!" gasped Searchman.The other two navis looked towards where Searchman was looking.Black flames erupted from the sides of the area.Illuminating the creepy frozen statues of fallen Hell navis.Buster shots,scorch marks,and blade cuts littered the floor.

And in front of the navis,was him.The mysterious navi,with a black panel in front of his hand,one blast mark in the center of it.The navi snapped his fingers and the panel shattered,flying upwards until it changed into black lightining,flying past all of the pillars and through the Undernet's gate,and all the way to the skies of Net City the screaming sound of a phoenix erupted from it as the lightining made a final appearance in the now darkening sky in the shapy of a large black bird,then disappating into the skies as they cleared again."Welcome to may humble abode" greeted the navi.Roll shivered,not by it's tone,for it seemed pleasant,but the statues surrounding her,seemingly screaming at her."Cold miss?" he asked,summoning data to his hand to form into more black fire.

"N-no,it's just these statues,they're so lifelike.As if they were once alive." replied Roll."They were,until I ripped their navi cores out and activated an altered stonebody code on them." the navi explained.The three navis gasped as their hosts' tone send bonechilling thoughts down their spines."No worries,I will do no such thing to you" added the navi emotionlessly."What's your name?" asked Protoman."Darkman" he answered.

"You don't look like the Darkman we knew" said Searchman suspiciously."Exactly,for I am a mere shadow of my past form.Therefore,I cannot be the one you've seen in Beyondard or of this world either." riddled Darkman.Protoman said nothing."Ummm why do you live here?" asked Roll."Because what do you think would happen in a human got control of one of the two most powerful navis in the net?" growled Darkman,walking up to his throne,"I could rule the world,but my virtues say otherwise." "How did you get here?" asked Protoman.

"I contracted a bug a few years back,it scarred me for life,forcing me into a primeval state,then into this form." he explained."Do you know what it's like to live in the shadows for so long that it becomes your very being?" asked Darkman from behind Protoman,sending him more chills."We heard you defeated Bass.Is that true?" asked Roll on a lighter tone."It was a stalemate actually" answered Darkman. "Oh,well I wanted to ask you one last thing" said Roll."What is it miss?" asked Darkman."I wanted to know how you made that portal" she said."That I cannot answer.But I can show it" answered Darkman.

The black navi stood back,he raised his arms,two thick sheets of black data rose from the ground,he fused them together and fipped it twice,the first time,nothing,the second,it was a full length mirror.Darkman held it up,then he flipped it again around him,two statues of angels appeared and the two panels of data were now black cloth.The dark navi let it fall to the ground and it fused with the earth.He turned and then grabbed one of the statues,pulled a chunk off and crushed it in his hand.What was left was black sand,which Darkman tosses into their faces,and everything faded out of existience.

--------------------------------

"Roll,Protoman,Searchman?WAKE UP!" yelled a familiar voice."Huh?What?" asked Roll as she got up,looking up to see a tall green and white fuzzy thing standing next to her."Ugh" grunted Searchman as he and Protoman regain consciousness.Roll's eyes began to come into focus.The bluish-green fuzzy thing was no longer a thing,but a person,not just any person.It was Tomahawkman."Uh hi Tomahawkman,what's up since you left a couple months back for Dingo's vacation?" asked Roll,referring to a vacation Dingo took to Shisaa Island after he helped in the incidents with Zero."Pretty good.I met this one guy there who was really nice.I asked him if he wanted to come with me back to here and meet you and he said yes." stated Tomahawkman."Well,where is he?" asked Protoman looking around."Oh,he said he'd meet us at Scilabs" explained Tomahawkman.

"Does he have an operator?" asked Roll."Suprisingly no,he's just been hanging out for a while now heading wherever he wants to go" said Tomahawkman."Oh,well can we meet him?" asked Roll."Sure,he should be at Scilabs by now." said Tomahawkman."We'll catch up later,right now we need to talk to our operators" said Protoman as he and Searchman logged out.

Scilabs

Meanwhile at Scilabs,Lan,Dingo,and Maylu were sitting around,talking about Dingo's vacation."Wow,that must've been pretty scary" said Lan."Sure was Lan" smiled Dingo as he finished his tale about how he was lucky enough to go surfing with a group of sharks tailing him and survive.A beeping sound was heard from Dingo's PET."Hey Dingo,where's Tomahawkman?" asked a voice,Maylu was a bit slower than Lan,but they both knew who it was."Megaman?!" gasped Lan."Oh,h-hey Lan" stuttered the Blue Bomber."WHERE HAVE YOU FRICKIN BEEN!?!" yelled Lan as he tore Dingo's PET out of his hands and looked at his navi."WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOUR YEARS FOR YOU!" the brunette exclaimed."Umm and I missing someth-" began Dingo.

"YES!" burst Lan,still eyeing his navi."Oookay" said Dingo,slightly fearfully as he took a few steps back."What's going on?" asked Dingo in Maylu's ear."Megaman left us after this incident with Gospel four years ago.We haven't heard or seen a trace of him until now" explained Maylu."Uhh Maylu?" began Dingo."Yeah?" asked Maylu."I thought he was only this scary when you tell him he can't have any more curry" said Dingo."Uhhh yeah...well things change?" she said sweatdropping heavily.


	5. Thoughts and Battles

Cursed

Chapter 4:Thoughts and Battles

Dragonrider04

Megaman walked own the infinant halls of the Net Police's records of recorded incidents involving them.He looked over the last part about the incidents with Faltzer and Gregia."Why wasn't I there?" he asked himself as he went on to the exit,when he noticed an image file had fall out.He picked it up,in it was a 3D holographic image of Darkman.He looked at it's root file label and placed it back where it belonged. "Why did I hide when they fought for the world's existience?" he asked himself as he left the area,jacking into Net City.

--------------------------------

Darkman stared at he great pillars of his creation from his throne boredily.He moved his hands and one pillar melted away becoming a mirror.Darkman walked over to it."Am I to hide in the shadows of my past life forever?Am I to live in shame and exile?" he asked himself,turning away.He looked back at the mirror."Maybe it's time I show my face once again to the world.Let's see how the world feels when they're in the presence of power" grinned Darkman as he turned the mirror into a staff and stepped onto a pillar,raising him past he hoards of Hell navis,letting them see the unknown terror of Undernet X.'Let them all cower' thought Darkman coldly as he looked at the many Hell Navis.

--------------------------------

Megaman winced as his eyes got used to the bright light of the city.He stood in awe as he realized how similar it now was to the human world.He felt a light breeze blow past his face and the heat of the artifical sun beat down upon him."Wow,things have changed alot since when I was here" he smiled as he walked on.Soon he began to see navis less and less.Then,not at all.He looked covered most of the buildings here.Graffiti marks the walls here."This is definitely not good" said Megaman worriedly."Ya got dat right punk" said a voice.Megaman turned to see he was surrounded by navi in black cloaks."We are the Shadows.We have come to warn you.We will soon offer you a chance for ultimate power.The consequences of making the wrong choice will be...devastating on your morale.And just to make sure you get what we're saying..." led off the tallest navi of the Shadows,then all of the navis summoned their busters and pointed them at Megaman.

"We give you a choice,join us and rule,or fight with the human slaves,and die under our power" spoke one."I'll never join you!" replied Megaman roughly.

--------------------------------

Protoman looked around the area from the roof of a skyscraper.He was just over a new area abandoned by the scientists who ran Net City and it was now taken over by lots of gangs and small time crime sydacates."Everything in Alpha Area fine" reported Protoman."Roger Protoman,head back to base for new assignment" replied a voice from one of the headquarters navis at Net Saviour HQ.Suddenly there was a flash of light from a nearby area first a bright blue blast extending into the sky.Then it darkening into a black beam of energy,followed then by a series of flashes and explosions.Then,quiet."I'm going to check something out first.Standby" reported Protoman again as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop descending into the criminal demi-underworld of Net City.

--------------------------------

The Shadows stood still as they stared at the blue navi before them,tired,beaten,and on the floor,gasping for air."It's over worm.We'll return in a few days.Prepare.." said the leading Shadow as they began to walk away.Megaman's eyes turned blood red at the comment."Get...back...HERE!" roared Megaman as the earth under him turned gray,bugged tentacles sprouting from all around."What?!" gasped the leading navi as the shortest and slowest Shadows was pulled into the grey earth,frozen in time forever."Nobody underestimates me" growled Megaman,his armor getting even darker by the second.Five of the remaining eighteen get into a line and begin firing madly at Megaman,his Bug Style forming around him,the invincible bug activating,the buster shots were blown off."I now sentence you to death fools" he growled as he deleted the five.He turned to where the remaining Shadows were and roared when he saw nothing..

--------------------------------

The red Net Saviour lands on the cold dirty ground with a grunt.He wasn't too far from where those lights were,but he didn't want to jump into a trap.He turned a corner and peeked at what was on the other side.What he found was definitely not what he expected.The whole area was covered in bugs.Like a really big one got splattered all over the area.In the center was an altar-like structure made of the earth,a very short one,on top was an unconscious Megaman,looking very worn and beat."He's very lucky to have friends like you" said a voice.Protoman turned his head to see the bugs form into the silhouette of Darkman."What are you doing here?" asked Protoman."I've decided to leave my home,and experiment with the navis of this plane.This one walked into a corner and was surrounded by twenty powerful navis" explained Darkman. "He could've taken them on" protested Protoman angrily.

"You know a page about him,I know volumes of his past and all I can say is that these navis are far more powerful than those weaklings or any other navi,excluding Bass,that he's faced.You see,what other rougue navis failed to realized when they fought Megaman was that he had an operator,an infinant supply of battlechips and advice,a third eye.These navis which attacked him weren't like the others...they were smarter.Some fell but there will be more.I warn you now,before it's too late...they will return and they're much more powerful than just some random Hell Navi! I'll be watching you and your friends very closely" warned Darkman,his form melting onto the ground and splitting apart,sliding back into the darkness in seconds.

Protoman huffed as he walked towards his friend,his mind mulling over all of Darkman's little speech."Protoman?" asked a familiar voice."Yeah Chaud?" replied Protoman."What are you doing?" his operator asked."I had a run in with Darkman.He claims to have saved Megaman but there's something wrong with this picture." reported Protoman."Okay,I'm sending you a link to Scilabs so Megaman can be checked for anything wierd" said Chaud.'We don't want to lose him again...' he thought.Protoman said nothing as Megaman's unconscious form logged out.'Was what Darkman said really true?If so,how will we stop these navis?' thought Protoman as he disappeared in a shower of pixels.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhh,pwnage of foreshadowing!!!!

Yeah,I at least owe you guys an apology and an update,so ditching the apology,I give you a DOUBLE UPDATE!!!

Hurry up and read the next chapter!!!!


	6. Striking Suspicions

Cursed

Chapter 5:Striking Suspicious

Dragonrider04

Keytapping and the hum of computer servers ran through the white void before him.Binary code appearing here and there,shattering at even the slightest of touches.The figure kept on walking.Soon the key clicks and the low hums disappeared,falling into the rapid and high pitched sound of Bugfrag processes.He clapped over his ears,his chocolate brown hair matting his ears even more.His eyes snapping shut until he felt a slight tugging.It took him only seconds to realize he was sinking.He looked down upon the ground to see it,along with the rest of the void had become blackened with bugs.Black vines wrapping around him,tugging onto his arms,pulling him into a void.Neon orange eyes glaring at the figure darkly.The figure gasped and suddenly was sucked into the void.He screamed as he fell in the constant darkness until a bright light flashed and the world before him shattered as navy blue armor began forming around him...

--------------------------------

Megaman yelled into the air,his chest heaving as he rose from the metal table he was laying on.He looked around,the hum of computer servers and the clacking of keyboards filled the air.Megaman then noticed he was in Scilabs,but just after he noticed a small mystery data to the side of him.He made a quick check for anyone nearby and saw nothing but the seemingly infinant net area.He pressed on the data and it unfolded before him.What came up were two simple things...

Navi Status Report

- Navi:Megaman.exe

- Diagnosis:Unknown

- Reason for Incident:Style Change Programming?

Video Journal:Dr.Yuuchiriou Hikari

Megaman selected the latter file.A window showing a slightly ragged Yuuchirou Hikari appeared in front of Megaman.

"First hour since Protoman brought Megaman back and we inserted the antiviral programming.No recent changes"

Static ran over the window,then it showed Dr.Hikari again...

"Second hour,I'm really scared for Megaman.The antiviral programming was doing fine,when something or someone destroyed it.We haven't found the culprit yet"

More static,this time showing Dr.Hikari really really worried

"Something is inside Megaman,and it's altered his programming!The others suspect it's a powerful bug or possibly something overlooked last time Megaman was here.I have different theories.I beleive this is something to do with Bug Style.I have some data on what it could be within this cube, but it's too small for me to find an answer to this..."

Megaman cut it off there.He glared at the data.He pressed some buttons and tossed it away."Megaman?You're awake!" said a familiar voice.Megaman turned to see his old operator smiling widely at him."Hey Lan.What's up?" asked Megaman nervously."What's up?!" gasped Lan,Megaman went numb at the the question,"I'll tell you what's up!You almost got deleted!AGAIN!" Megaman winced and mentally kicked himself for asking that question."Dad says you can be out soon luckily" said Lan on a lighter tone.

"Well I just read Dad's report,and he says I can leave now" lied Megaman."Really?" asked Lan."Yes" lied Megaman again."Megaman,just because you haven't changed in four years doesn't mean I haven't either.Don't lie" glared Lan."I know..." sighed Megaman sadly.Lan's facial expression changed."Alright,c'mon.Let's go" he smiled as Megaman felt the distant but familiar tug of jacking out into a PET.'My PET' he thought sadly.

--------------------------------

Dr.Hikari returned from his break. Mr.Famous had grabbed him while he was typing in some replacement coding for Megaman when the man grabbed him by the labcoat and dragged him off to the lounge.Yuuchirou admitted he needed it,but getting him there was a little...extreme. He looked up at the computer screen,focused on where he left Megaman.He spat out the coffee currently heading down he throat.Megaman...and the data he left beside the navi were gone.

--------------------------------

"Hey Lan,wanna go netbattle?" asked Megaman."WOULD I EVER!" roared Lan.Megaman once again mentally kicked himself for the stupid questions."The arcade's over near here" said Lan as he ran over to the large,colorful building."What have I gotten myself into?" thought Megaman out loud as Lan drew closer to the arcade.When Lan practically busted the door down,much to his despair,was a long line of netbattlers.All lined up to battle the guy on the other side of the netbattling stadium.Lan walked up to one of the kids."Hey,what's goin on?" asked Lan."This new guy popped outta nowhere and began battling the whole arcade one by one,he's never been defeated" explained the kid.

"We'll see about that" grinned Lan,he now bore one of those wide grins when he just cooked up an idea as stupid as Electopia was large,"Oy!I challenge the guy who's been beating all of these kids!" The group gasped in shock.The newcomer smiled at it."Very well,I accept your challenge noob,and when I defeat you,you owe me your rarest chip" he grinned.Lan's grin melted off in milliseconds."What kind of frickin rules are those?!" he demanded."The ones I play by,go by them or you forfiet!" retorted the newcomer.Lan growled and walked up the the unoccupied side of the netbattle stadium.

"Jack in Megaman,power up!" announced Lan,catching the newcomer offguard for a second.Megaman stood before a tall,imposing figure.He wore yellow and black armor wtih two crests on his head,his icon was electric rings glowing thunder blue."Say hello to Magnus" said the newcomer."And say hello to buttwhoopin city.Megaman!" announced Lan confidently."So sure of yourself are you?Magnus,this time,no toying with the enemy,this is serious" growled the newcomer.The group behind Lan was filled with unrest,anger,and fear."Tunder Warp!" announced Magnus as ringlike waves of blue energy burst from his hands,reining pain upon Megaman,who was screaming as loud as he could."MEGAMAN!Alright,no holding back!Let's try this!WoodShadow style activate!" Megaman's armor brightened and melted into a lime green color.Two small wings protruding from his back."Area Steal!Bamboo Sword!Wood Stage download!" announced Lan.Megaman felt his armor invert as he disappeared with the lightgreen blade in hand.

Magnus looked around,and felt a sharp pain tear through his armor as Megaman reappeared,his blade broken,most of it still in Magnus' arm."Agh!" gasped Magnus as he fires a couple of Zaprings,only to miss their mark.The newcomer's mouth was agape in awe.He never expected this navi,Megaman,the legendary N1 Grand Prix 2nd placing champion to have returned,after have been missing for four years.'All according to plan' he thought."Rrrrgh!I'm tired of this!The chip!" announced Magnus."Shadow Thunder download!" spoke the operator.Magnus' armor darkened,blue energy surrounding him."Eat this!" roared the electric navi as he fired off a ball of electric energy and a ball of dark energy,combining into one orb of destruction."Megaman!Quick!Style Change!WoodShield style!" announced Lan.

Megaman's armor quickly changed,his helmet formed back to normal,his wings disappeared to be replaced by a shield on his right gauntlet.The green navi raised his shield,but the attack tore through it.Just before impact,it sent lighting pulses everywhere,which jutted through the air and homed in on Megaman,then sending another bolt straight into Megaman before the two other attacks crashed into him,shattering the barrier and sending Megaman flying into a wall,forcing him to logout.Magnus laughed as did his operator insanely as they walked out of the arcade,Lan's God Stone chip in hand.

-----------------------

Oh shnap,Megaman is hiding something...and we got the 1st of many new enemies in.Oh yeah...

Not expectin forgiveness for being inactive,just no flames

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:Burning Redemption

Darkman stared upon the tiny forms walking around the vast silver city of the internet.Watching them all from a tower in the center of the city.It was for no reason for being in the city except it was how the humans kept up maitenence there.The navi wanted to be alone,he had a run in with a virus attack on a random navi and deleted them.When he turned to the navi looking for a thanks,but instead he for a useless barrage of buster shots and the navi got away.Why should a navi he just saved and asked for no thanks treat him like an enemy?It angered him so.Now all of Net City was to feel a punishment for it.(AN:Yes,he's insane)

Net City shuddered again.The sky darkening,black lighting tearing away at the air and striking randomly on the earth.Sleet darts piercing some navi's armor and deleting them.Then,the ground under all of Net City's citizens tore open,revealing ravenous flames swallowing all unlucky enough to fall into their pits after being shoved off the crowds of navis trying to logout to find that they couldn't.A taste of death was shoved down the throats of every navi in the city


End file.
